1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to strollers, and more particularly to a foldable stroller and frame assembly for same that can fold up automatically or unfold automatically, fold up into a configuration having a thin, upright profile, fold up while remaining generally upright, stand up after being folded, and/or fold up and unfold automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
Most strollers and stroller frame assemblies fold up in some manner from an unfolded or in-use configuration to a more compact configuration. However, nearly every stroller folds from a standing configuration resting on its wheels to a folded configuration lying on the ground. The user must then bend over quite far in order to pick up the folded stroller from the ground before carrying the stroller to or placing the stroller in another location for storage, transport, or the like. This can be quite cumbersome and difficult, if not nearly impossible, when the caregiver is also holding a child in their arms. It can be difficult for some individuals to collect the folded stroller from the ground and then place it in an elevated storage location such as the trunk of a car, the back of a minivan, or the backseat of a car. This can be especially difficult while the person is holding a child in their arms.
The reverse is typically true when the caregiver wishes to erect or unfold a folded stroller frame. The user must first move the folded stroller and then place it on the ground. They then must release the storage latch, if any, that holds the frame assembly in the folded configuration. The user then has to lift or raise and unfold the stroller from the ground to the in-use or unfolded configuration. Thus, once the folded stroller frame is placed in a desired position on the ground, unfolding the frame assembly typically requires two steps including disengaging the storage latch and then raising and unfolding the frame assembly. This can also be extremely cumbersome and difficult for the caregiver, and even impossible while holding their child.
Few have attempted to solve these problems, and particularly in a 2-D stroller frame configuration. In a 2-D stroller, the frame assembly does not fold or collapse widthwise between the frame sides, but instead only folds up vertically and fore and aft or front to back. One particular stroller, the Origami stroller by the 4 Moms Company, attempts to solve or minimize the problems with folding and unfolding a stroller. The Origami stroller utilizes a motor to both fold and unfold the stroller. This allows the user to have their hands free while the frame automatically folds or unfolds. However, the user still needs to bend over to reach the stroller or place the stroller on the ground at some point while folding or unfolding the stroller. Also, the stroller is quite complex, not particularly lightweight, and relatively expensive because is requires a motor and battery in order to fold and unfold.
In addition, stroller frames that stand up when folded typically have a relatively large cube size, even after being folded. This can make carrying the folded stroller frame cumbersome and more difficult for the caregiver. It can also be more difficult for the caregiver to find a suitable location large enough to store the folded stroller. A number of manufacturers have produced strollers that, once folded downward to the ground, can be lifted up and then stored standing up. Such strollers are also typically relatively large, even when folded, in order to produce a stable foot pattern on which to stand. This is particularly true with 2-D stroller frames. These types of strollers are folded down to the ground, requiring the user to still bend down and retrieve the folded stroller.
Stroller manufacturers typically strive to produce a compact folded stroller configuration. This is often counter to also producing a stroller that can stand while being folded or even after the stroller frame is folded. The Metrolite stroller produced by Graco Children's Products Inc. (the assignee of the present invention) and the Cortina Stroller produced by Chicco are each configured to remain generally upright or standing during the fold sequence. The rear wheels on these strollers do not leave the ground during the fold sequence, and the front wheels rise up off the ground as the stroller is folded. The basket tube eventually touches the ground. The basket tube and the rear wheels combine to create a base to allow the stroller to stand immediately after being folded.